


wake me up

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, morning stuff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Napisałam tę scenkę ponad rok temu, myśląc, że dopiszę do tego coś konkretnego i powstanie nowy one shot. Minęło tyle czasu, a ja nie zrobiłam z tym nic, zatem postanowiłam się podzielić z Wami tym małym fragmentem. Mam parę takich niedokończonych rzeczy na komputerze i kilka w głowie, więc raz na jakiś czas będę wrzucała moje małe „dzieła” tutaj.</p>
    </blockquote>





	wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam tę scenkę ponad rok temu, myśląc, że dopiszę do tego coś konkretnego i powstanie nowy one shot. Minęło tyle czasu, a ja nie zrobiłam z tym nic, zatem postanowiłam się podzielić z Wami tym małym fragmentem. Mam parę takich niedokończonych rzeczy na komputerze i kilka w głowie, więc raz na jakiś czas będę wrzucała moje małe „dzieła” tutaj.

                                                              

 

Zegarek wskazywał kilka minut po godzinie szóstej rano. Leżałem wygodnie w łóżku, napawając się zapachem naszych splątanych w uścisku miłości ciał. Do teraz czułem ciepło jego dłoni, gdy nocą wyznaczał palącą ścieżkę na mojej skórze. Wpatrywałem się jego angielskie, śpiące jeszcze oblicze, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak wielkim szczęściarzem jestem. Jego duże, przymknięte powieki, przyozdobione były gęstą paletą rzęs, czoło pokryte niesfornymi, skręconymi w nieładzie lokami, a kuszące, malinowe usta, ułożyły się w wąską linię. Uśmiechnąłem się, nie mając serca go budzić.

Wciąż mu się przyglądając, widziałem, jak promienie słoneczne przedostają się przez granatowe zasłony okienne, uderzając prosto na twarz Harry'ego. Skrzywił się, marszcząc nosek i mlaskając dwa razy. Zaśmiałem się bezgłośnie, rozbawiony tym widokiem.

Oczy chłopaka nagle otworzyły się, wbijając we mnie szmaragdowe spojrzenie. Kąciki jego ust machinalnie uniosły się ku górze, tworząc na jego policzkach bardzo dobrze mi znane dołeczki.

Przyglądaliśmy się sobie intensywnie, czując rosnące między nami napięcie. Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów, by cieszyć się tą chwilą. Wydawało mi się, że grająca wokół nas cisza odzwierciedlała wszystkie nasze uczucia.

Harry wyswobodził rękę spod pierzyny, kierując ją w stronę mojej twarzy. Wierzchem dłoni przejechał po jeszcze nieogolonym policzku, a ja zamknąłem oczy, upajając się jego dotykiem. Wodził palcami po mojej skórze, dając mi tym niebywałą przyjemność.

\- Cześć. - Usłyszałem jego słaby, zachrypły szept, a w moim brzuchu pojawiło się stado latających motyli. Jego głos z rana, pomimo niskiej intensywności i ospałości, był magnetyzujący i seksowny. Uniosłem powieki, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Sam uwolniłem rękę spod splątanego prześcieradła i odnajdując dłoń Harry'ego, splotłem nasze palce razem, czując przepływającą między nami energię.

\- Hej - opowiedziałem, zagryzając wargę. Nie spuszczaliśmy z siebie oczu nawet na sekundę. Podobał mi się stan, w jakim trwaliśmy, choć z każdym kolejnym dotykiem chciałem go poczuć bliżej, silniej, żywiej. - Jak się spało? - spytałem, wyplątując palce z jego uścisku i podążając drogą, jaką wyznaczały żyły chłopaka, sunąłem wzdłuż jego ramienia, kierując się do obojczyków, po czym zjechałem na nagą klatkę piersiową, kreśląc niewyraźne wzory. Poczułem, jak Styles nabiera głęboko powietrza do płuc.

\- Tak, jak zawsze z tobą - wymruczał, powodując gęsią skórkę na moim ciele. - Wspaniale. - Uśmiechnąłem się, przesuwając dłoń niżej, na brzuch Hazzy, bawiąc się jego pępkiem. Specjalnie co kilka sekund zapuszczałem dłoń niżej, smyrając podbrzusze chłopaka, chcąc obudzić w nim pożądanie. Po chwili jednak zadomowiłem się tam na dłużej, nie zaprzestając pieszczot.

Harry zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Przybliżyłem się do niego, a nasze ciała przyległy do siebie. Ustami odnalazłem jego szyję, składając pierwszy dzisiejszego ranka pocałunek. - Jeszcze - poprosił. Spełniłem jego prośbę, całując jego żuchwę, brodę, policzek, w końcu docierając do ust. Spotkałem się z jego wargami, ledwie je muskając. Ponowiłem czynność raz, drugi i trzeci. Drażniłem się z nim, czekając na jakąś reakcję. - Zayn - odezwał się w końcu, lekko rozdrażniony.

\- Tak? - spytałem, wiedząc dokładnie, o co mu chodzi. Sam byłem na skraju wytrzymałości i już chciałem skosztować jego kaszmirowych ust.

\- Błagam - wymamrotał, a ja czym prędzej przywarłem do jego warg. Zamknąłem oczy, z pasją oddając się wykonywanej czynności.

Odsunąłem się na chwilę od Stylesa, zaczerpując powietrza. Ciepły oddech Harry'ego otulił moją twarz. Zaprzestałem gładzić jego podbrzusze, obejmując go w pasie obydwiema rękami i przyciągnąłem bliżej siebie. Czułem na mojej piersi jego szaleńcze bicie serca i nierównomiernie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową.

Tym razem to Harry odnalazł moje usta, koniuszkiem języka jeżdżąc po ich konturach. Otwarłem buzię, zapraszając go do środka. Poczułem, jak zmysłowo kreśli koła na moim podniebieniu. Potem nasze języki rozpoczęły wspólny taniec, przypominający trochę zaciętą walkę.

Jęknąłem z rozkoszy w usta mojego chłopaka, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zjechał swoimi ciepłymi wargami na moją szyję, całując każdy jej milimetr. W odstępach kilkusekundowych przygryzał moją skórę, zostawiając na niej nieznaczne ślady. Zamknąłem oczy i zagryzłem wnętrze policzka, wbijając palce w plecy Harry'ego. Oparłem podbródek o jego ramię, dając mu lepszy dostęp do obojczyka, którego obdarowywał pieszczotami. Jego przyspieszony oddech powodował falę dreszczy w moim podbrzuszu, której nie mogłem za nic powstrzymać.

Uniosłem lekko powieki, patrząc na biały sufit w pokoju Stylesa. Nabrałem głęboko powietrza do płuc, minimalnie zjeżdżając wzrokiem w dół. Napotkałem na mojej drodze budzik, wskazujący dwadzieścia sześć minut po godzinie szóstej. Skrzywiłem się, tłumiąc przekleństwo i żałując, że wszystko, co dobre, zaraz się skończy.

Lekko odepchnąłem od siebie Hazzę, wiedząc, że już dawno powinienem opuścić to lokum. Jednak chłopak zignorował mój gest, ponownie przybliżając się do mnie i złączył nasze usta razem, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

\- Harry, przestań – mruknąłem, gdy oderwał się od moich warg. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, jakby nie dowierzał moim słowom. Posłałem mu uśmiech, uwalniając się z jego objęć. - Już prawie wpół do siódmej; chłopaki zaraz wstaną. - Czym prędzej odwrócił się, sprawdzając godzinę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

\- Przy dobrej zabawie czas szybko mija – rzekł, poruszając znacząco brwiami. Pokręciłem tylko głową, nachylając się nad nim i złożywszy na jego ustach pożegnalny pocałunek, podniosłem się z łóżka. Zgarnąłem z ziemi podkoszulek, szybko go na siebie ubierając i skierowałem się do wyjścia. - Zapomniałeś czegoś – upomniał się, gdy trzymałem dłoń na klamce. Zerknąłem na niego, marszcząc czoło. Jego oburzony, a zarazem smutny wyraz twarzy i wydęta jak u małego dziecka dolna warga dały mi do myślenia.

\- Kocham cię, Harry – wyznałem szczerze, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Ja ciebie też, Zayn – szepnął zadowolony, posyłając mi jeszcze całusa w powietrzu. Mrugnąłem do niego na pożegnanie i opuściłem pokój.


End file.
